TRUST
by desertLaceroses
Summary: Never believe what someone tells you, it does not matter who they are. . . People lie. Humans. Lie
1. Chapter 1

Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood -

TRUST

Chap. 1

There is a thing in this life, that we call a beginning. Everyone has had one at least one point in there life, no matter who they are. . . or rather what they are. Though, with every beginning there must be an end. Because, with no end, one would go on forever. Many would think it a pleasurable life to live forever. See every thing, know it all, perceive what others could have only dreamed of seeing. But there is a truth hidden with in the belief of the immortal, and that it is hate and disbelief for a reason of no other than pure and simple insanity.

Immortality. What is it. . . really? Can we honestly say that we know?

Some may say, " Eternal life, living forever. To never die."

Were others might say, " This is a life that I regret that I have. . . I don't want to be this way any more. . . how could I have been so stupid before. . . Eternal life, ha. How much more stupid could you get."

How could I explain immortality to you? I could tell you that I have meet many with this so called ' eternal life '.

I could even tell you I have eternal life. . . would you believe me?

" Never believe what someone tells you, I don't care who they are. . . People lie. Humans. Lie."

" Why would they lie? I don't understand."

" They just do. . . Never, never, trust a human. You got that, Kid."

A young child walked over to a taller male figure with long black hair, who was seated on a large bolder, with one arm laid across his upper leg. He was leaning forward. A tiny lantern flickered shadows and lights across his slender face. . . he had a devious grin plastered across his lips.

He pointed to himself, " Take it from me." His rasp voice stated. " I have met many humans in my life time, and I have not met a single one that didn't lie to my face." His grin faded into a smirk," Except for you, you're different. I have never met anyone like you. . . " He was cut short when a anther shadowed figure came from out of the darkness. He glanced over his shoulder and grinned again, laughing. " It took you long enough, did you finish the job."

A suave voice replied, " Of course, hn. I wouldn't want to disappoint Father now would I." The figure walked into the flicker of the light, she was a tall and slender woman in the figure with prominent hips and chest. She crossed her arms across her waist section, " Hm, what's this?" she said looking down at small child, she was no more than four and had long white hair to her hips, and had piercing blue eyes.

She looked up to the taller woman and smiled, then looked to the male figure," Is this the friend that you were waiting for?"

The teenager jumped up from the bolder," Why yes it is." He walked over to the little girl and picked her up.

The woman looked at him," You talk about me finishing the job. What about you, Envy? Hm, what's the matter couldn't bare to kill a child? Have you lost your ner. . ." She was cut short when Envy yelled at her.

" Shut up, Lust!" He shouted. The child buried her head into his chest and began to whimper at the sound of his yelling. He placed his hand on the back of her head," Quite now." He demanded, " I can't have you making your pathetic sounds, you hear."

The child nodded her head," Alright, I wont make noises anymore." She clung closer to him when another figure came from the shadows, this one was much, much larger than the other two, though not very tall.

Envy pulled at the little girl," And stop your clinging! I'm not your mother!" He shouted.

Lust smirked, then looked over to the shadowed figure," Gluttony, did you finish them off? All of them."

" Yes, Lust." His shrill voice started," Every signal one of them." He walked into the light," Lust? What is that?" He asked with one figure in his mouth the other pointing to Envy, who was now arguing with the little girl.

The slender woman smiled," That's Envy's new pet." She smirk.

Envy put the girl down, his violet eyes lit up with anger. He started shaking his fist at Lust," She is not my pet. One more word out of your mouth, Lust. And I will close it for good." He sneered.

Lust couldn't help herself, she began to laugh. " Oh, really now?" she smirk.

Envy glared at her. Then he picked up the small girl and began to walk off. Lust grinned then started to follow with Gluttony following along beside of her.

He still had his figure in his mouth, he began to smile. " Lust. Lust, I hear it."

" Hear what, Gluttony?" She questioned with a floating voice.

" The screams." He grinned.

She smirked," Of course. . . no better sound than humans dying." She laughed.

As they walked through the tree line, the entire country side was a blazed in fire. People were screaming out in agony.

" Help me~!" " No, no! Don't!" " The pain! Ah~!"

The young girl looked over Envy's shoulder to the burning town and people, she titled her head to the side, " Why do they scream?" She questioned the Homunculi.

Envy glanced to her then smirked," Because, they don't know any other way to express their gratitude for us killing them." He grinned.

She turned to him," Gratitude?"

" Mhmm." He replied.

" Then why am I crying?" She asked as a stream of tears flowed down her young face.

His smirk faded," You'll learn. . . so enough, that death is a glorious sound. . . in fact, I almost love it." a devilish grin came across his face.

She looked at him and nodded, then looked back over his shoulder and watched the burning town disappear into the darkness of the night.


	2. Chapter 2 - part 1 -

Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood -

TRUST

Chap. 2

_(Part 1- twenty years later)_

Envy walked into a dimly lit room. There was a candle on a table beside of a tall and slender woman with long white hair almost to her knees. She had her leg draped across the other. She watched him as he entered the room.

"What do you want, Envy?" she questioned. She sounded quite moody; she had just had a heated argument with Lust, which ended with the older woman punching her in the mouth.

Envy walked over to her and took her chin into his hand; she had blood streaming from her mouth. Her eyes were glassed over- she had been crying. "Tsk, now, now. Why did you have to go and get beat up, hum?"

She jerked her chin from his hand, "I did not go and get beat up." She stated harshly. "Lust- she was asking for it!" she said rising from her seat, she took the sleeve of her sweater and wiped to blood from her mouth and started out of the room.

Envy followed after her, "Well Father wants us to take a trip to Central City. We have some business to attend to."

Her ice blue eyes lit up, and she grinned, "Well then, let's go."

He smirked, "Passion."

She stopped and turned around, "Yes?" She was soaring with long legs; she started to pull her hair up into a pony tail. She was far more striking than Lust, and she was a man's pure desire and hunger, her eyes, hair, legs, and body- perfection. Envy had grown to like her as she aged from the tiny four year old child to a teenager, but now twenty years later and a woman her coveted for her.

He stopped his eyes from trailing up and down her body, "Never mind." then started walking again. "Come on."


	3. Chapter 2 - part 2 -

Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood -

TRUST

Chap. 2

_(Part 2- Amestris)_

They took the train into Amestris, both were in disguise. Passion had her hair pulled back into a fountain and was wearing reading glasses and a blue turtle neck sweater and long black pants. She sat beside Envy who was concealed as an Amestrain state soldier. He strummed his fingers across the arm rest. "What is taking so long?" aggregately he questioned.

Passion glanced over to him, "Calm down, Envy." She whispered.

He crossed his arms, "We've been sitting for six hours, with all these, these humans." He grumbled out.

"I know I don't want to be with them either." She stated in detestation.

The announcer came over the intercom, "Arriving at Central City Station."

"Finally!" He relived.

As they were getting off the train a young black headed teenager burst past Passion knocking her to the side. She grabbed hold of his long pony tail and jerked him backwards, "Watch it, kid." She stated glaring him in the eye.

His eyes grew wide, "Um, I'm so sorry, ma'am." He stated placing his hand behind his head.

She softened her glare and grew wide eyed then nodded, "Apology accepted." Then grabbed Envy's arm and started off quickly.

"What's up with you?"

She stopped and looked back at him, "You didn't recognize him?"

"No, why should I? He's just some street ver…"

She cut him off, "He was the Xingese Prince."


	4. Chapter 3

Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood -

TRUST

Chap. 3

Envy shrugged his shoulders, "So?" he stated carelessly, and walking off.

Passion trotted after him. "What do you mean 'so'?" she asked.

"What does it matter that he's here? He's not the reason why we came to Central City." he acknowledged shrugging it off again.

"He'd a bit far away from home just to be touring the country side don't you think?"

The blacked haired male stopped walking, "I guess." he turned and looked at her.

"Would you like it if we kept an eye on him?"

She crossed her arms, "It's not like I need your permission."

Envy placed his hand against his fore head, "Fine. What ever." he started walking again.

She followed along behind him. "So why does Father want us here?"

"You ever heard of Fullmetal?"

"The young Alchemist with the metal arm and body suit brother? What about him."

"Well back some time ago, Lust and I ran into him and his brother in the lab."

"The one you and Lust blew up." she asked smiling.

"Yes. Well just a few days ago Fullmetal's brother and himself ran into a certain Homunculus."

"Who?" she questioned.

"Greed." Envy cringed, he hated Greed with fervor.

"Wait, does this have something to do with the fight that Wrath and Greed had in the sewers?"

"Yes, when one of Greed's subordinates took control of Fullmetal's brother and tried to kill Wrath." he turned and looked at her, "He killed her and blood caused Alphones Elric to remember everything."

Passion's eyes grew wide, "I knew Ling Yao wasn't here with out a reason." She started to run in the direction that the young prince had ran. "We can't let Edward and Alphones run into Ling."

Envy ran after her, "Why?" he asked grabbing hold of her arm. "We don't need to be out here chasing after some price, Passion. We need to do what Father sent us here to do."

Passion's eyes grew cold.

Envy quickly let go of her arm and clenched his hand, "You didn't have to do that Passion." he stated rubbing his hand.

Passion lifted her hand up slinging ice from off her fingers, "Ling Yao is here for a philosopher's stone."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Because the Emperor of Xing is gravely ill and going to die, and his forty three children are all fighting for that throne." She crossed her arms over her chest, "What better why to win the throne than with immortality."

_( Central Command, next day.)_

Mustang walked quickly down the corridor of central command, he was looking over paper work. He muttered under his breath, "Where is Fullmetal. He should be back from Rush Valley by now."

A tall brown haired woman walked up to him, "Coronel." she saluted.

He turned and looked to her, "Major 45."

"Fullmetal and his brother will be arriving at the train station shortly, Sir."

He nodded, "Thank you, Major." he paused for a moment. "Would you go to the station and ensure that they come and see me first before doing anything else. . ." he hesitated for a moment.

"Sir?"

"Don't tell them anything, please."

She nodded, "Yes, Sir." then she walked off.

Mustang shook his head, "Hughes, I will revenge your death. I will find out who murdered you."

_( Central City Station ) _

Al and Ed walked off the train with Ling following closely at their hells.

"I would like to . . ." he started shoving some food into his mouth, "thank the both of you again. Mmm this is good." he said taking another bite of the sandwich he was eating. "What was I saying. . . Oh, right. I would like to thank you both. . ."

Ed turned around and placed both hands on Ling's shoulders, "Your welcome, Ling Yao. You do not need to thank us anymore." he stated with a twitching eye.

Al gently placed a hand on his brother, "Brother." he said calmly.

Ed stepped back.

Ling shrugged.

Winry walked off the train carrying a huge bag of tools. "Well come on, boys." she said walking past them. "I'm starving. Lets get some lunch."

Ling bounced forward tossing the other half of his sandwich on the ground, "Me too! I'm famished." he exclaimed.

Ed lunged forward grumbling under his breath," You ate the whole way here!"

Al grabbed him, "Brother, don't!"

The blond heaved out, "Alright, Al." he stopped and turned.

"Edward Elric!"

"Major 45?" he questioned. "What are you doing in Central Station. Coronel Arabian send you out on another mission?" he snickered. Arabian was much like Mustang and tended to be a bit on the bossy side.

She shook her head, "No, Coronel Mustang sent me to get you and your bother and ensure that the both of you get to Central Command as soon as possible." she looked heartbroken.

Ed looked concerned, "Kyra." he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

She nodded, "Everything is fine, Ed." she said smiling quietly.

Winry walked up to them, "Hey, Ed. I'm starv. . . Hey, Kyra." she smiled, then it faded. "Is there something wrong, Ed?"

Kyra started to walk, "I'll wait for you and Al, Ed." she walked over to a chair and sat down.

Ed leaned over to Winry, "I don't know, I think something happened. Mustang wants to see me."

Winry sighed, "Hmm. Well you and Al go on to Central Command. I'm going to go and see Mrs. Gracia and little Elisisha."

Ed nodded. "Wait, what about." he said pointing to Ling.

Winry turned, "Oh, right. I could. . ."

She was cut short when two Central Station security guards grabbed Ling's arm, "Do you have a Border pass?" they asked harshly.

Ling laughed sheepishly, "Of, of course I do."

"Ling!" Ed called out.

Kyra stood up and walked over to Ed, "Do you know him?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied. "I think they are going to arrest him."

She walked over to the guard, "Is there a problem, gentlemen?"

They glared at her as they struggled to put hand cuffs on Ling. "This does not concern you, Lady."

She narrowed her eyes, "It will most certainly concern me if you do not address me as my title, Sir."

The older guard looked over at her, "Which is?"

"I am Major Kyra Annabel Arabian. Now will you kindly tell me what is going on?"

A small crowd had begun to stare, Ling was making quite a ruckus.

The older guard saluted, "Ma'am, this young gentlemen has passed borders without the proper paper work. By station and central command order we are to detain him till further notice."

She nodded, "Alright, carry on."

He nodded in return, "Yes, ma'am." He paused. "And my condolences, ma'am." then he took Ling by the arm. "Come along, please."

Kyra acknowledged him.

Ed walked up to her, "What about Ling?"

"I can't do anything till I talk to Camilia." she sighed. " Come on before Mustang is cross with us."


	5. Chapter 4

Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood -

TRUST

Chap. 4

_( Somewhere in Central City, midnight ) _

Passion was standing on the edge of a building over looking a busy street of central city. "They never stop moving. Always going somewhere." she snickered, "Humans are fools." she glanced over her shoulder to Envy. He was seated on a metal box placed on the roof.

"I've taught you well." He said smirking and walking over to her. "Good to know you were listening to everything that I ever said to you." he said stopping in front of her.

She grinned, "Of course. You saved my life. . ." she paused and turned. He started to say something but she cut him off, "Come on." She leaped from the building top and landed on small ice caps she made from the edge of the building till she was safely on the ground. Envy rolled his eyes then followed after her, he shape shifted his arms into wing like appendages to keep from creating a large crater when he landed. His feet slammed onto the sidewalk making hair line cracks all around him. He snuffed out loud then shifted back to the Central City soldier then walked off. Passion snickered following after him.

He spoke over his shoulder, "I say we call it a night, we've been looking for this Price since yesterday afternoon. I'm tired of walking around in aimless circles."

She trotted up to him, "Okay, we can rent a room and spend the night there, then look for Fullmetal in the morning."

They walked into a hotel building, there was a tiny older man at the desk. He had large glasses and a huge pipe sticking out of his mouth. "Can I help you two?" he grinned.

Envy sneered at the thought of having to talk to a human, when he was already really irritated from walked for eighteen hours straight.

Passion felt his tenses and spoke up, "We would like to rent a room, please."

"Together. . ."

Envy harshly cut him off, "Of course together."

Passion held up her hand to Envy, "Together, one night." Then she handed him his payment.

The old man nodded then handed Passion the key. She then gently guided Envy towards the direction of the room.

Once they reached the room Envy changed back into his original form. He ran his hand over his head and down his hair, "Oh it feels good to be back in this body again." He smirked.

Passion let her hair out of the up-do and took her glasses off, "That one does suit you better. You should find a different State dog to impersonate."

"Why's that?" he asked sprawling out on the bed.

She spoke faintly, "I-I don't like that one."

"Why?" he asked turning over on his side.

She turned with her back facing him, "He's, he's just not very cute." she stated quickly.

Envy chuckled, "Is that all?" He laid on his back and started laughing.

Passion lowered her head and blushed bright red, _'Idiot.'_ she thought.

Envy stopped laughing and walked over to the bed she was sitting on and crawled over to her and took her chin and smirking broadly, "Alright then, I'll pick a new look."

Her piercing blue eyes quivered quickly back and forth as she stared into his deep violet. He had held her chin in his hand before, but this time it was different.

He tilted his head slightly, "Hmm." his normally insensitive eyes softened. He let his chin drift slowly from his hand. Then he laid down on the bed. She turned her head back, her eyes were still trembling like crazy as she thought, _'What was that?' _

He stretched out, "Hurry up and lay down already would you." She went to get up, he took her hand in his and gently guided her down to the bed. She stared at him confused. "Lay down." he acknowledged.

She laid down beside him with her back turned to him and her knees pulled up tightly to her chest.

Envy looked up and the ceiling and sighed out, then turned over to were she was. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned down to her ear, "You can relax, I'm not going to eat you." he said calmly. She had never felt Envy so calm. He laid his head against her shoulder, his long black hair feel across her shoulders. She could feel his strong arms wrap around her waist. He gently pressed his lips against her neck. For the first time in her life she felt perfectly sheltered, it seemed like the entire world around her had stopped.

_( Central City Command, midnight ) _

Major 45 sat in an office room, tears streamed down her face. She had her head in her hands. She heard footsteps, she started to choke up her tears.

Mustang walked in, "Kyra."

She stood up, "Sir?"

Colonel Arabian walked in after him, then walked up to her older sister. "Mustang is going to take us home."

Kyra nodded and started out.

Mustang went to walk out Camilia grabbed him before he went out, "Have you found anything out yet?" she questioned.

He looked down into her dark brown eyes, "I'm sorry, Camilia." He turned his head and looked in the direction 45 had just gone. "I've tried every where, questioned everyone." He clenched his fist and hit it against the door post, placing his head against it. "I have nothing offer, not even a verification regarding anything."

She placed her hand against his shoulder, "Roy."

He turned to her.

"It's not your fault. We're all dishearten about Uncle Hughes."

He sighed out gently, "You're right." Then took her hand in his and kissed it gently.

_(Central City border, East Side, after midnight ) ___

Mustang had been driving for almost an hour now, the girls were in the back seat of his car sleeping. He pulled into the drive way of a small ranch house.

"Girls." he said gently nudging at Camilia's shoulder, "We're here."

They slowly stirred, then woke up.

As they got out Kyra looked at Mustang, "Thank you, Colonel, for everything."

He nodded, "Keep your head up, you and your sister."

Kyra looked down to her feet, "We're trying. Take care, Mustang." she said closing the door and carefully take her younger sibling to the doorway and up the stairs. she put her to bed and softly kissed her fore head, "Good night, Love." Then she slowly made her way down the stairs to the living room, there was a beautiful piano and a grand father clock that slowly ticked. She sat down at the piano and slid her hand across its ivory keys. . .

_ A tiny ten year girl sat at the piano her feet swayed back and forth as she chimed away at the white and black keys. A tall black haired man sat beside her, he laughed aloud, "That a girl, Kyra!" he chorused. "You'll be a regular pianist in no time." He grinned rubbing the child's head. She laughed, "Thank you, Uncle Hughes!"_

"You taught me everything I know." she said tapping at a key on the piano, she slowly started playing a lullaby tune Hughes had played many times for the two girls to lull them to sleep. Her hands floated across the keys flawlessly, her head rocked slowly in time as she held her eyes closed. She began to remember every moment with her uncle, all the little things that she had never thought would make a difference in her life.

_"This is for you, my dear. Now remember, don't always be too hasty to fire." Hughes stated handing a bright eyed teenager a brand new 45 revolver. "Really, Uncle Hughes! All mine?" she exclaimed. He laughed hardly, "Of course all for you. Your eighteen now, and will be getting ready to start you military training soon." He pointed to a target, "Just remember, always aim twice, shoot once."_


	6. Chapter 5

Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood -

TRUST

Chap. 5

_(Mustang's car, Just outside the city limits)_

Mustang was driving slowly; he had his hand rested against his cheek. _'I wonder if I should have left them alone. . ." _He thought to himself. "Better safe than sorry." he sighed out as he pulled the car to the side of the road and turned around.

_(Arabian household)_

Kyra hesitated playing for a moment. She looked towards the grand father clock. "Hmm. That's odd." she stated out loud. "Did it stop?" The clock started ticking again. She tilted her head, "I hope its not. . ." she blinked repeatedly, then shielded her eyes. There was a bright red glow coming from the coffee table. Her eyes grew wide, as she walked over to it. The red glow gleamed in her eyes, "That's a, a ph-philosopher's stone!"

_(Six years ago, Ishvalan War)_

Kyra and Camilia Arabian were sitting under a tent, it was the late afternoon. It was very quite that day. "It's way to hot!" Camilia complained as she unbuttoned the top button on her collar.

Kyra sighed out, "I know." she looked up. "Uncle, Hughes." she smiled.

Hughes walked in, "Girls." he said sitting down. "It's awful quite out there."

Riza Hawkeye walked in, "Major 45." she stated.

Kyra looked up, "Yes."

"We have orders to station a top the chapel."

Kyra nodded, sighing out she took her gun and case from beside her and stood up and followed Riza out.

Hughes sighed out slamming his fists against his thighs, he eyes quivered back and forth as he looked out the door of the tent. "Damn this war." He pushed his glasses up causing them to glint from the sunlight. "You and your sister should never have been diploid in this wretched war.

Camilia moved over to her uncle, "Uncle Hughes." she said leaning onto his shoulder, "It will all be over soon."

_(Atop the downtown Chapel) _

Riza and Kyra made there way up the steps of the chapel.

"Why are they making us do this?" Riza questioned slamming her fist on the stone wall. "They did not train us for this at the academy."

Kyra shook her head. "'Sometimes people have to bite the bullet and just do it.' that's what they keep telling me." she laughed out, she had the look of a killer in her eyes. "I'll make them bite the bullet alright."

A tall man leaning against the wall smirked, "My, my, what detest for the Amestrian army." He had on a long white trench coat and had the hood pulled over his head.

Riza narrowed her eyes, "State your business here." she declared, her hand ready to grab the gun holstered at her side.

He sighed out, "Alright, alright. I can see we are a little edgy here." He said pulled the hood off. His long ebony pony tail fell out and dusted across his broad shoulders. A grinned creped on his lips, a glint of red shown from his teeth.

Kyra gasped, "Philosopher's stone." she mutters quietly under her breath.

"Names Solf J. Kimblee."

_(The Academy, 8 years ago)_

Hughes pulled up the in front of the Amestrian Academy, "Well, Girls. Here it is the Academy." He glanced in the rear view mirror. Camilia and Kyra Arabian were plastered to the window of the car. He laughed, "If you two are thinking about not going, we could always go back home."

The Arabian sisters shook their head, "No, no."

Camilia climbed into the front seat, "Uncle Hughes, are you going to come in with us?"

Hughes nodded and scuffed the teen's hair, "Of course I am! I want to walk the both of you to your first class and introduce you to your teachers."

She grabbed him around the neck, "Yay!"

He laughed. "You seem excited." He grinned, he looked back to Kyra. She was still looking from inside the car. Turning around he asked, "You like it?"

She nodded, "It's so big."

Camilia looked at her sister, her finger pointed out at her accusingly, "And why may I ask are you so quiet?" she leaned over the front seat excitedly, "It's the academy!"

Her sister laughed, "I know, it's just." she paused. "Wow, did you ever think we could come this far!" She squealed. "Ah!"

Camilia bounced up and down, "I know! I know!"

Hughes laughed tenderly, "Alright, my sweets, lets go meet your teachers."

_(The Academy, 8 years ago. One week later.)_

Kyra and Camilia walked slowly back to their dorm room, both leaning against the other. They had just finished their last day for the week which was their longest day and were dog tired.

"How can the legally work us this hard?" The younger sister asked.

"I don't -yawn- think they can." the elder spoke. As they reached the door of their room Kyra leaned against the door, "I'll just sleep right here-"

Camilia laughed, "Okay, come on open the door."

"Me? I don't have the key."

Her sister's tired eyes grew wide, "What? I told you to grab it on the way out."

Kyra's mouth dropped open, "Oh- I - uh thought you said you got it."

Camilia leaned back against the far wall, "No, I said. 'You get it'". What now?"

"We could go to security and get-"

"Can't it's past hours they aren't in. We can't call them either phones inside." Camilia placed her head on her knees. "Ugh." she stated bluntly.

Kyra sat beside her sister pulling her hair behind her ear, "I'm sorry." giving her most pathetic puppy-dog eyes she pouched her lip out. "For-gib me?"

Camilia laughed weakly, "Yes, but please. Don't ever lock us out again, okay?"

Her sister nodded, "Alright." Hopping up she walked down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Camilia asked.

"To see if any other people are up at this ungodly hour who can help us." her voice trailed off as she rounded a corner.

"Okay. Leave me." Camilia spoke. "Someone could kidnap me and you'd never know- talking to myself- first sign of insanity!" she moaned out throwing her head back.

Kyra walked back, "What?" she stated with a cocked eyebrow.

"Insanity."

"Oh-okay." her sister walked backwards down the other side of the hall, "You can talk to yourself, just so long as you don't answ- oops!" feeling like she ran into a wall she turned around, her face met white. Standing before her was a fellow student, a guy almost a foot taller than she was with long black hair over his shoulders with a white hat a top his head. "Oh, I'm sorry." she stated. "I guess I should be looking where I'm going."

Camilia looked over towards them, "Did you maim a student, bad Kyra. For shame."

"He'd be real hard to main, Camilia." Kyra stated in a murmuring voice narrowing her eyes.

He chuckled deeply, "What you two ladies doing out so late?"

Kyra shook her head, "Well, we were going to go into our room, but I left the keys inside. So we're locked out."

"Oh, well a low me to help you, my dear." he smiled placing his hand on his chest.

Kyra's cheeks flushed, "Thanks." she quickly turned and walked back towards her sister.

He followed after her, he examined the door knob. "Hmm, I'll need something like a bobby pin."

"I don't have a bobby pin, but-" Kyra paused taking out one of her earrings. "I have one of these." she broke the earring at the top handing it to him.

He took it and swiveled it into the door knob unlocking it, "There you are." He stood opening the door and holding his arm out into the now opened doorway.

Camilia bounced up walking into the dorm room, "Thank you!" she quickly disappeared into the darkness of the room.

Kyra walked over to him, "Yea, thanks."

"Your welcome. Here's your earring back." He smiled. It was fixed like it had never been broken.

"Awesome. Thank you." she smiled.

"No problem, Kyra."

She tilted her head, "I didn't catch your name."

"Kimblee. Solf J. Kimblee." he grinned, a bright red glow lit his white teeth.

Smiling she walked into the thresh hold of the doorway. "Thank you again, Solf J. Kimblee." she teased. "I'll have to repay you someday."

He nodded. "Yea, how about I bump into you outside the dorm?" a smirk played at his lips.

Kyra bit gently at the bottom of her lip, "Hmm. Okay by me."

Grinning broadly, "Great, how about tomorrow?" She nodded. "Alright then, I'll be outside the dorm tomorrow around lunch time." He gently took her hand kissing it, "See you then, my dear." Grinning he tipped his hat and walked down the hall way.

She stepped in closing the door and leaning against it sliding to the floor, she spoke his name out.

_(Current time. Arabian household.)_

"Solf." her voice was shaken.

A smoky voice came from behind her, "Did you miss me, my dear?" His fingers stroked her cheek.

She turned round quickly. The tall black haired alchemist grinned broadly, but no glint came from behind his lips. "I missed you."

She stepped back quickly forgetting about the table behind her, she tripped backwards over it breaking the glass over all over the floor and sending the bottle filled with the stone rolling across the floor. Quickly grabbing a gun from under the couch she held it tightly in her hands finger ready at the trigger. But she couldn't shoot. Her hands shook the tighter she held onto it, "What do you want!"

He snickered, reaching down picking up the bottle. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." He sat down on the couch adjacent to her. Crossing his long leg over the other he leaned his head against the back of couch. "I just came to talk to you."

Kyra stood up, "About what." she still held onto her gun. Blood had begun to streamed down the side of her right hand and wrist. Slowly removing her hand she winced, her palm had been cut across the transmutation circle she had tattooed in the center of her hand. She palmed her hand onto her pants staining the side of them with blood. As she raised it again to look at the damage, he seized her hand pulling it towards him. She gasped.

"It should heal fine, or I could-"

She stopped him, "No."

He smirked, "It will be useless unless you heal it." he stated running his thumb over the bleeding cut. She bit her lip and closed one eye shying from the pain he sent slicing through her hand, slowing nodding she consented to him healing her hand. He took the glass bottle into his free hand and pulled the cork off with his teeth pouring the gleaming red liquid onto his tongue. It quickly shaped into the form of a jagged stone, he clenched it between his teeth. Taking her hand into both of his he squeezed them together tiny red lighting like bolts flickers from in between his fingers.

She gritted her teeth and clenched her left hand tightly onto his white trench coat, "Owe!" she stated agonizingly.

Releasing her hand from his tight hold he kissed her fingers gently, "All better." he smiled calmly.

She stepped back he let her hand slip through his fingers, sitting on the couch she looked down the floor. "What did you want to talk about, Solf."

Standing in front of her he towered high into the air, a sly smirk played at his lips. "I have a proposal for you, my dear."


End file.
